1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an edible lipid-based composition, and more particularly to a method of continuously producing edible lipid-based composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the effective component of propolis is caffeic acid phenethyl ester (CAPE) to serve the functions of anti-inflamatory, antiviral, immunostimulatory, and carcinostatic activities.
A conventional method of producing CAPE is extracting it by an organic solution. However, this method is very expensive. It costs about 50,000 NT dollars for extracting a gram of CAPE (it is calculated by extracting 0.1 g of CAPE from a kilogram). According to the related reports, 5-20 mg/mL CAPE solution is effective in treatment. In other words, it needs at least 1,000 NT dollars CAPE for treatment.
A better method is using supercritical fluid technique to produce CAPE by enzymatic esterification that the CAPE has no residual solution and is cheaper. The conventional technique is using supercritical state carbon dioxide (SC—CO2) as a solution for esterification with candida cylindracea. This indicates that candida cylindracea advantages over the synthesis of lipid-base composition of low-carbon-chain fatty acids (C4˜C8). However, there is no technique using enzymatic transesterification to produce CAPE by enzyme esterification.